Vial of Broken Alchemy
by hazyPirate2001
Summary: When a hooded figure appears to Loki and agrees to change his future, she only wants to save herself and live normally, without her gift controlling her and changing what shouldn't be changed. The deed she makes is to alter destiny itself - but did Loki truly agree to fulfil the bargain? Or was he decided upon one thing from the start...
1. Prolouge

The dreams still haunt her, reoccurring and as ghastly as ever. The memory fresh like morning dew on leaves, every time it gets worse and the scars get deeper. The blocks don't work, the medicine hasn't ever, the only thing that does is the stuff. But she doesn't like that one bit. Everything so far has failed, and she was on the brink of giving up.

She had told them that she won't ever give up, that nothing will stop her in achieving happiness and security, nothing could take away their freedom. That as long as they had each other, giving up wasn't an option. That was a promise she broke. Like all the other promises she has broken. Trust lost and loyalty slaughtered, she can never be the same again.

But there is one promise she has kept. That one promise, that one promise that she has never broken. A promise so strong it would take a person who had nothing left, absolutely nothing, no hope no sanity, love nor hate, just nothing to break. She still had memories, but she must block the past, she still had feelings, but cannot let emotions change her focus, she still has her powers, but she must not break her promise. And breaking it is the only thing that can save her.

With fear and regret shadowing over her, the night won't end until peace comes, but it's never a peaceful night when your past reminds you that it's all your fault.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Deal Struck

Lying still in the darkness, waiting for waiting's sake. He won't ever be free, and he knew it. It was the way it was, and his stupid brother made it that way. There had been times when he was out, and that was thanks to his brother too, but that was an opportunity used and a chance taken.

It was against him to be hopeful, but gleeful fantasies of Thor in this cell was just enough to cling onto. Chaos was like nature to him, anything complicated was. A trickster always likes a hard puzzle to solve. It was something Thor wouldn't ever be able to do. He was too traditional, too bold and sentimental. While he, Loki, was clever, intricate and cruel. He had the wonderful gift of deceit and decisiveness, and those two went hand in hand.

Born from another parent, Loki was never destined to be the great King he would be. His potential was endless, he thought, and as ruler would be so mighty even gods would bow before him. Of course he was a god – he considered himself one. Pathetic Odin, his so called "father" used to preach of humbleness, that gods and Asgardians were not the same. But who listened to that tosh when you hated such a scrap of regal dirt.

The only visitor he ever had was Frigga. She was kind enough, and if she weren't the mother and wife of the two people he loathed most in the world his feelings for her would have portrayed the same kindness. But she had resided with the enemy, and she had to have the same conviction. And unfortunately so, she did. And if that wasn't enough, by the hand of a Kursed drow elf. Such filthy hands to spill her blue blood, Loki was disgusted by her fate.

But tonight he had a new visitor.

There, outside the cell was a figure. Dark and mysterious it blended well with the gloom of the prison. Its hooded cape was enough to tell it was an intruder, not one of those silly Asgard guards. Loki knew fear, the old friend of his. But even with no fear, he was in the most unbreakable prisons ever and knew he was completely safe. That being so – how did it get in? Maybe he should be cautious after all.

He walked to the window of the prison, the massive square cut in the wall, guarded by an invisible protection. The closer he got the more he inspected the figure. He was sure it was there for him, pressed up against the window. It was small, not short, but petite and slim even through the thick cloak. Its face was completely hidden, but the hood was more like a thin veil and the faint outline of a face and eyes could be seen. He couldn't gather anything else, and was bewildered as how it got inside.

Taking a glance to the side, there were no guards, they had disappeared. The silence was tense and Loki felt the slightest pang of danger – but he was excited. Finally reaching the window he still couldn't tell who the figure was, but it definitely had a humanoid shape.

"Who are you?" he asked in a confident voice.

"We don't have much time," replied a hushed voice.

"Why speak so quietly, there are clearly no guards here?" Loki smirked, he loved antagonising people.

"They will wake up soon, until then I have a deed to do," the voice whispered calmly. It didn't sound gruff or intimating, but firm and sure like it had a promise to fulfil, "Loki, I know who you are, and I understand you want to be King of Asgard." Loki was really listening now. At first he felt like mocking this person, but now he could tell this meant something serious. The word 'King' had set off like a firework in him, and he couldn't help but feel the excitement and tension in the air.

"How do you know that? What scam are you trying to do?" being defensive was a good tactic.

"You see, this is no scam, I have a great power and with it comes great opportunities, so I am willing to make a bond with you. If I break you out of prison, and make you King of Asgard, will you solemnly swear to pardon me of all crimes and protect my soul?"

"Why, are you a criminal, as no criminal is as dangerous as me, how do you know what you're getting into?" Loki sneered. He was actually very keen to be King and had already made up his mind, but being pardoned of ALL crimes was a little suspicious, not to mention 'protect my _soul_'.

"I know what you have done," the voice says with either dignity or regret, "and I can tell you that I, am far, far more a criminal than you."


	3. Chapter 2 - Beneath the hood

She shivers, it's been a long night and the icy wind doesn't help when trying to sleep. Her cloak isn't very thick and certainly isn't waterproof so when the snow you're sitting on melts it's not something you can hide. Neither of them have a tent, neither would, which made sleeping in a cave the best option. It was one of the early hours in the morning and even though the sun was about to rise Octavia didn't feel like sleeping – despite her eyelids drooping and muscles relaxing. She wanted to stay awake and feel safe. After all safety was the one thing she never had, and sleeping on an icy wasteland with a criminal who you just broke out of prison was an extra load of uncertainty dumped upon her usual weight.

The man, Loki, was tall with slick black hair and brilliant green eyes. His features fit his face, and was reasonably good looking but Octavia didn't really feel any attraction to him. If anything she felt a little intimidated, after all he was a mass murderer, but then she remembers how many people she doomed and felt anger and resentment towards herself.

She merely broke him out so she could save herself. Greedy, she knew it, but she also knew her own danger and was eager to stop being hunted down. It was crazy really, to choose Loki over Thor, but how would he protect her when he cared so much for his people? He would have thrown her in jail the moment she set foot there. And anyways, he would have been spending too much time with that silly Jane Foster on Earth than in Asgard. Loki was more committed to getting what he wanted, rather than the better for others jive. But then wouldn't that rule apply to her as well? No, the bargain gave him what he wanted most, and what she wanted second most. He would keep it. Or she would kill him.

Sitting in the mouth of the cave the refreshing yet chilling breeze swept over her like a watercolour, washing her in the wind of dawn. She missed being happy. When was the last time she was happy? It was too long ago. How would she remember anything when her memory is lathered in layers of guilt? Maybe one day she will remember, but for now her memory is blocked – the truth hurts too much too look back. Her past haunts her anyways, in her dreams.

She hears a loud intake of breath and turns around. Loki is there standing at the other side of the cave mouth. He looks strange, maybe even a bit pale. His lips are drawn shut and tight and is breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" She asks. Not overly-confident and not very social it's hard to know how to respond. Just ignore them or ask or what?

"Why here?" He asks quietly, and then "Why here?" he says a little louder.

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"Why Yodenheim?" she says with disgust, "Why this vortex of nightmares? This icy horror? This place where so many things have happened to me?" he spits, rounding on her, expecting a good answer.

"Does this place trouble you?" she asks surprised, she had no idea Loki hated this place. His tone of voice was enough to tell he loathed Yodenheim, a place she preferred to Asgard, it had hardly any residents. His revolted face answered her question. "I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's fine" he storms off into the cave and leaves Octavia a little flustered. She looks out over the horizon and watches the first glow of orange appear from the dense purple surrounding it. Morning at last, a real reason to stay awake. If she could still see the beauty in life then the view she had would have been mesmerizing, but as her own egotistic past ruined the rest of her life beauty was a rare thing to come by. She watched as the hazy glow spread, slowly, through the dark sky like blotted ink on a tissue. How the orange mingled with yellow and then the very edge of a bright golden mound appeared in the distance. She spent a long time there, pondering floating questions in her mind, but watching the sun rise at the same time. Not really realising what she was doing and doing nothing in general. Then when the sun was a fifth through its rise Loki comes storming out again from the cave.

"Why are we here?!" he demands, with a ferocious expression. She doesn't reply immediately as her calm daze had been disturbed, but a rush of adrenaline had ran down her spine. As she turns to face him is his only a foot away, and then feels a stinging pain on her left cheek.

She then realises that she isn't facing Loki anymore, but is looking and the soft velvet snow on the floor. She had been slapped. Looking back up at Loki, with her senses electrocuted by the sudden tension she stood up and pushed him.

"What was that?!" she shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Her cheek had gone bright red from the force of the slap. It still stung, but no tears came to her eyes. Despite her physical appearance, she was tough.

"Would you like me to repeat the question or do you want me to force the answer out of you?" she said, shoving her back. From what he knew force was a good method in this situation; this 'girl' looked tiny and fragile. He needed an answer, he shuddered at the thought of being in Yodenheim. The place was vile, it made his blood boil and he hated it.

"What is it about this place that you don't like? What is it that makes you so… - angry?!" she retorted.

"Maybe I should show you."

Octavia balked as she saw the transformation. His pale skin turned a blue colour, spreading from his face to his hands and neck, completely coating him. His eyes turned a blood red and strange markings appeared on his skin. The man was an evil, he was a frost giant.

"You, you-" she stammered. No wonder he hated it, he was one of them and always tried to hide it. He would never have been a true Asgardian like that.

"Now you see, what I am," he puts his arms out to the sides and spins, "You see, why I can't stand this place!" she spits, eyes meaned and deadly. He sneers at her, "You think acceptance is easy, well it's not. You say I can trust you – but why would you be a criminal unless you had something to hide?" he says sardonically, veering towards her, "Show me yours."

"What?" she says unsure of what he means but having a horrible feeling she did.

"I've shown you mine, now you show me yours" he simply says. She got it now, it was a trust thing. As criminals together it's second nature to size up your partner, to see what they have to hide, and to trust them means telling all you know – or showing them your true identity. And Octavia had hidden herself this whole time, meaning her whole life. But to reveal yourself in the right way is important too. Loki tried to impress her, by making himself look dangerous and menacing. He probably is, but this one moment will define her image for this whole journey – so she needed to make the most of it.

Angrily she untied her cape and fiddled with the ties. Then, doing the best she can to look confident, pulled down her hood and looked Loki straight in the eyes. He stared back at her, having turned to normal form, and was undeniably astonished when she pulled off her cloak and threw it to the floor. Her head held high she stood there, with the morning light glowing on her and the frost-ridden wind biting her skin, wearing nothing but a black shirt with many scraps of material wrapped around it and some skin-tight black trousers. Her body was thin, abnormally thin – she was on the verge of anorexic and her skin was so pale it was almost see-through. Her face was small and heart-shaped, with cute features and permanently scared brown eyes. Her hair was long, as if it had never been cut, and was a brown-coal tone, like the colour of coca powder and flour mixed together; and it had been authentically braided down her back.

It was against him to feel kind, and she was only there to help him become king, but despite her obvious physical flaws, Loki thought she was one of the fairest females he had ever met.


	4. Chapter 3 - That place again

Having come to some sort of understanding with Loki, Octavia felt a little bit safer sleeping around him. It was roughly 6:00 and she was exhausted, so finally decided to get some well-needed sleep. It was cold, but a strong feeling of re-assurance lay on her and it filled her with a slight warmth of happiness. But not much. Her cloak wrapped around her she lay on the bed of snow and drifted quickly off to sleep…

* * *

><p>Everything is dark and distorted. The staircase winds endlessly through the building like a vine around a tree. Moonlight shines through the tiny window on the opposite wall above her, and radiates the floor in front of her. The dull muddy parchment walls and ceiling have a gloomy atmosphere, like the life was sucked out of them years ago.<p>

It was her house. Her house from ages ago. Except it didn't look like this. It was happy and clean, with three occupied rooms and light buzzing all over the place. The darkness had changed it. She had neglected the house, and she forgot the people she loved in that moment, that one moment she wished above anything else that she could change. But now what's done is done and her view of her home had been reduced to this. This is what her nightmares had materialised, her home that she moulded out of her own pity.

When the incident happened, the house physically stayed the same, but the memories of love and life had been taken away, just like _they _had been, and this is what her 'home' looks like to her now. But she didn't want to return, she never did. And now she is locked in the room it happened in. Locked. Sealed. Shut in there forever. This is where her mind rests.

Exploring the area around her, there is no furniture at all. The wooden staircase looked mouldy and un-stable, but there is nothing downstairs. Taking one curious and cautious step after another she followed the path of the winding vine. The boards creaked, like your typical haunted house, but this house wasn't haunted. Instead the house haunted her.

After reaching the top, curiosity and fear were neck and neck, everything was done slowly and carefully. There was some furniture upstairs, but barely anything really. A collection of stones, some shards of a broken glass vial and a mounted painting on the wall. Drawn to the painting she walks close to it, and sees the portrait of an angel. It's extremely beautiful with its graceful wings and kind face. Wanting to look at it more closely, she touches it gently; but the second she does she hears a crash and whips her head around.

The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up and the glass vial kept falling to the floor, smashing, and then flying upward to fix itself again. Continuous and repetitive, but freaky all the same. Time looping over itself. Approaching it, she feels an urge to touch it. A foot away from it, once it rises in the air she taps it and it falls in another direction. It continues to fall. But now there are two glass vials falling to the floor. She freaks out.

Beginning to get scared she turns back to the painting, but the angel is gone. It has disappeared. Frantic she turns and sees that the stones are moving, shifting amongst themselves. Duplicating. There are more and more each second. The vial is still crashing to the floor, both of them. The stones keep multiplying until they are taller than her. Then they form into the shape that went missing from the painting, but this is a very different angel.

A Weeping Angel. They are still searching for her. Desperate, even after the damage they have done. Hungry for justice, for more sacrifice. Fear maxed out and adrenaline pulsing through her every nerve every time she looks away it moves towards her, face contorted with anger and greed. She runs down the staircase and it breaks beneath her feet. Crumpled on the floor with cuts and soon-to-be bruises her legs and back hurt. But the Angel keeps coming and she must escape. Scrambling up to the door it's still locked. And there is no key-hole.

Screaming and shouting, she lunges into the door, but no matter how hard she tries it doesn't open. Then, looking up she spies the tiny window. Running up to it she fumbles at the latch. It takes seconds to open but the Angel can move as fast as light. Once free of its latch she's about to push open the window, but then she sees them, and time physically stops.

They are there, in front of her, on the other side.

"Help! Help me!" she shouts, crying. But they do not move. They stay there and watch. A Blue Box randomly appears next to them and a man steps out.

"Stop this. If you don't stop I cannot help you." He says simply with his hands in this pockets. She screams louder, confused by this man. Begs him to help her get her out. But he just shakes his head as she panics as _they_ begin to fade before her. Then the man goes back into his Box and leaves, refusing to help.

She turns and the Angel is right in front of her. She screams and doesn't ever stop screaming.

* * *

><p>Still screaming she wakes from her sleep, and another dream had invaded her mind. The same dream as always – a constant reminder that it was her fault that she didn't get any help. They locked her in there as her punishment. Looking at the cave mouth there is nothing there, but the hairs on the back of her neck still tingle and spike as her sweat-covered body was just doused in another tidal wave of her troubled past.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 - Not here

Mid-afternoon and Octavia didn't want to sleep. After having another one of her nightmares she was too shaken up to rest. The same image of her family kept her mind occupied. They were so sad, so lost, it had a lasting effect on her and reduced her only emotions to fear, pity and resentment. The looks on their faces when she did what she did and when _they _took them was too much to bear. She hated herself and if it wasn't for the fact that she was immortal, the first blade she ever touched would have been to slit her own wrists. But now in the hours of daylight her only duty was to protect Loki – he was her only escape. She'd been running and escaping things her whole life but finally the time was coming when she might actually truly escape her chosen fate. He meant so much to her, if anything happened to him she would literally let despair consume her.

Then they would take her and make her the immortal monster that slayed children and adults alike. Oh, how they screamed when they came and destroyed everything. When those Weeping Angels came and took away everything she loved. When they came, touched her whole family – her entire village – and left her. All alone. Forever alone. Sent them back and just smiled. Smiled at her as they turned and never came back. She thought that justice had been served; that they got what they wanted. But now they are angry again and the Weeping Angels want her for another beating.

Having nothing to hide in a deserted land of snow and ice, she ditched her usual black cloak for a fur skin bolero. It wasn't too warm but it covered her shoulders and was soft, it couldn't hurt to have nice things every once in a while. The fur was from a dying Eyacul deer she found in the woods. It was on a planet made of shrubs and tropics, a tiny place with exotic plants everywhere. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. Its fur was a deep shade of purple and its fancy headdress of horns was glowing with its usual spurs of light. There was an arrow in its stomach and it was barely alive. Octavia felt something then. Something deep down that she had never quite felt for a long time. The creature was dying and she felt her heart plummet for it. All she could do was wait by its side until it passed on. Once it had, she skinned it and buried it, and made a small jacket out of it as a constant reminder of that one moment when she wasn't the one in pain, when she felt love. However now she has no emotions. They've been blocked for too long and any trace of weakness was hidden within. She still loved it though, with its purple strands with white and gold swirls and spots, laced into pretty patterns and pretty designs.

Upon leaving the cave, she daren't go far in case something happened to Loki. He was too important to risk being left alone. Never mind the fact he did actually belong here, wherever he was he was a traitor to either Asgard or Yodenheim. Just counting the possible ways of his death Octavia suddenly got a horrid feeling that maybe she cared too much for his welfare. But with a jolt down her spine she cast it off and started walking. She didn't plan on going that far, for Loki's sake, but wanted a breath of air to drag her out of her shaken slumber. Liking the way the cold bites her face and skin, it was a grip of reality, a way to loosen herself from the nightmare.

So immersed in the outdoor world she let herself wonder, walking where her feet lead her and beyond. After all the times she'd been here she never really explored. She only really had camped out for a few nights, waiting for any chaos to calm down before returning to where she was or moving somewhere else completely. Her most visited place was the planet with the deer. Ever since then she'd sneaked off to it and stayed there as long as possible. She didn't know why, but she always felt happier there. It always made her feel better and she couldn't understand it. She looked up at the cliff edge she was standing by and looked down. The drop was breath-taking. It was enormous. If anyone fell down there they would instantly be dead. She was turning away from it when she saw the Weeping Angel.

And her heart skipped a beat.

Dread filled her like a poisonous gas. Spreading inside all of her in a matter of seconds. She started sweating as her breath came it hitched gasps.

"No…" she whispered quietly to herself, voice full of fear, "No! Not here, how did they find me?!"

If there was anything she had learnt about the angels then they move when you look away. Even if you do so much as blink – you're a dead man. They had got her, found her here, ready to spoil her plan and do whatever it takes to bring her down. But she had blinked. And now it had gone somewhere else. With her heart dropping to her stomach and in her throat at the same time her mind wavered to one thing.

_Loki. _


	6. Chapter 5 - Tell me

Racing across the snowy plains she had to get there fast. The Angel could have already slit his throat and then she would be left with nothing. Octavia couldn't let that happen. Loki was her everything, her whole world. If he died, she would crumble into a million pieces and never ever be repaired. Blindly running in the chilling snow she followed her own footprints back to the cave. She hadn't gone far, but the run felt like 10 minutes; much less 2. Having had to run before, she had a good stamina and made the journey without much loss of breath, but still her body was partially anorexic and she had hardly any vitamins in her so she wasn't in the best shape.

Once reaching the cave she was still frantic from all the blood pumping wildly through her veins. In a mad search for Loki she rip and tore things as she pulled them up and out of her way. Desperate to find him she didn't realise that he was just asleep in the far corner, and rudely awoke him from slumber.

Relieved, Octavia collapsed on the floor. Her breath coming in short gasps as she let the fear drain from her body. He was safe. She imagined it. Sighing she barely noticed Loki scowling, and then when she shouted at her for being such an idiot, she laughed heartily. Yes, she was an idiot; she imagined the whole thing. The angel was a mind trick, she just remembered her horrible nightmare and thought it was real. Her dreams had a way of escaping her mind and becoming real life. The thought of the Angel in Yodenheim made her shiver. It would have come so far, crossed a galaxy, to find her and destroy her last hope.

Still sitting on the floor, Loki was staring at her weirdly. After shouting and trying to get her attention, to let her know how stupid she was to do that, the frustration went out of him and he was completely weirded-out by her sudden laughter. Pulling a judgemental face he walked away from her and waved it off. She was obviously very fragile – mentally distraught. She had some amazing powers but everyone pushes it too far at some point. It's hard to not mess around when you have the power to change destiny. Yes, Octavia had a _delicious _power, Loki thought. To change destiny itself at the touch of your fingertips. He needed her to become king, and her power was the ultimate way of doing so. With her still laughing in the background, a troubling thought came to Loki:

_Why am I still not King yet?_

If she had such a gracious power, then why wasn't he already king? He had witnessed her talents and marvelled at her ability to quickly change what had already happened. Surely, to get it over and done with, she would have made him King as soon as possible as to escape the people of Asgard, and the so-called Weeping Angels that terrify her so much. Worry masked as anger came over Loki, peeling away all of the 'soft' shell to show the devil within. He let it engulf him and the question tumbled about in his mind. If she didn't give a good enough answer, and Loki couldn't even think of one himself, then it must be a scam.

Her laughter at a final stop she sighed and stood up. She heard Loki mumble something. 'hmn?' she replied, without even looking. She started to fold the things she knocked, starting with the blankets. She picked one up and saw it had a hole in it, from where it had hung from the ceiling and she had pulled it down. Holding her hand out in front of her, she focused on the blanket. Feeling its energy, feeling its atoms pulled apart. Tapping into its molecular timeline and _changing_ it backwards, to how it was before. Pleased to see that once she went back into her own dimension that it had completely repaired itself. She hung it back onto the wall where it was earlier. Looking at it ashamedly (as she had been so careless as to rip it), then looking past it she saw Loki; who was staring at her.

The stare was so venomous, it was as if he was about to murder her.

Fear prickled at her, making her hairs tense. She wasn't scared, but it tingled all around her. She hadn't done anything wrong – as far as she was aware. But the look on his face was so menacing it made her desperately want it look normal again.

"Why am I not King yet?" he asked through gritted teeth, as if the words disgusted him.

Octavia had dreaded this. The time to explain everything. To spill her life story in attempt to answer his question. The true explanation would make no sense without the backstory. Looking down, she felt like crying; by just remembering everything. And even though her heart was screaming for no more pain, something in her mind told her that she could trust him. Turning back up to face him, he walked toward her.

She had completely drooped. Her whole body had hunched in memory. Her face betrayed so much sadness, it was almost unbearable. She stared into Loki eyes, and Loki's glared into hers as she sighed and began to recall the moment when she changed the past in such a way it never bent back into place.


	7. Chapter 6 - Time to begin

"Well go on then. Explain." He says with hidden pleasure as he knows he will get what he wants.

"It all started when I was a child. My people were living on a planet not far from Gallifrey. We were descendants of their mighty race, and had evolved so that we could not be murdered, our only death was old age. And even then we lived for about 300 years.

I lived with my family. I had a mother, father, and an older sister. She was called Adalia. I loved them so much, and couldn't bear to be without them. Especially Adalia. I looked up to her, and we always had so much fun together. She was there for me when my parents weren't, when I had problems that I could only share with her. And I had many problems.

The biggest one of those problems was my gift. I was born with the power to change destiny; I didn't wish for it, and I never have, but I got it after generations of my family being _normal. _Because of it I looked different from my family. They all had flushed skin, perfectly healthy, and light hair that I was always jealous of. Despite Adalia telling me that dark hair & eyes and pale skin was considered beautiful, I always much preferred her golden barley hair and kind hazelnut eyes. Also my parents embraced it, and told me not to hide it, but to let it flow free. But never to flaunt it. I always did as they said, and it kept me happy.

Every now and again, my parents had to go away to help with the ongoing war on Gallifrey. While away, my sister and I used to stay with Rasciful, an old crazy alchemist who was close friends with my parents, and trusted with their lives. He had black turning grey hair and a nice potbelly, and had a burning passion for science. He also had a lot of fun and patience, and every time we went there he would let us concoct our own alchemy potions, and teach us about the workings of the universe. He taught us about the nine realms, and of the war between the Daleks and Time Lords. We loved it there, and had been there many times.

One time, it was in the middle of winter and we had to stay. My sister was 21 and I was 17. She had begun to spend more time away from us, and had an interest in a boy she met at the local pub. Although I still loved her, we had had a few arguments and I wanted to prove that I could grow up, be independent. So I went to Rasciful's alone. In his small house there was a grand piano which I loved. I had a talent for the instrument and when not making lotions and potions in Rasciful's lab I was practicing on it. However I was still fuming from the major fight I had had with Adalia beforehand and wanted to prove myself.

So without Rasciful's permission I went into the lab and locked the door. Looking in one of the books I knew to be about forbidden potions, I looked up the chemicals used for enhancing power. Having been taught which one was which I knew what to find. In a few minutes I had everything I needed for the experiment. I remember, chopping plants and boiling solids, mixing liquids, and smelling – uh the foulest smell ever. Halfway through I heard Rasciful's bed creaking, he was waking up. I had to go faster. I liked the challenge, and.."

She faltered partway through her story. She had never admitted it to anyone, and the bitter thought made her feel evil within herself. Looking at Loki his eyes were dead-set staring at her, telling her she has to continue, otherwise he will hurt her.

"And I felt stronger than I had ever been before. I felt this urge to be greedy and ferocious, to let nothing stop me, like a foreign pulse beating an adrenaline so cruel around my body. With this other me controlling me and consuming me I had the potion finished in mere minutes, but it didn't look right. It didn't match the description in the book. I madly searched the page, furious to find the missing item, so sure I hadn't done the actual method wrong. I heard Rasciful shouting my name from upstairs, each time getting louder and louder. But I wouldn't let him stop me. I started to worry about my choices, but me being so… me I buried it within myself. Then I re-read the ingredients and saw the missing part.

'An example of the power to enhance' I didn't understand at first and Rasciful had found me. He was screaming at the door, trying to find a way in. He was a strong man and the door began to shift. Looking at the recipe again I was still confused. But then when I saw the equipment involved and it read 'crystal blade' I knew what I had to do.

Diving into one of the cupboards I desperately rummaged around for the crystal dagger Rasciful had. I had only seen him use it once, for cutting up a sacred herb, but otherwise it was safely hidden in his worn wooden cupboard. Finally I found it. A pure crystal knife, shimmering in the light. With a curved blade and a solid silver handle, encrusted beautifully with numerous rubies. "

Loki watched as she stood up, paced for a bit while fumbling with a pocket on her side. Then after a few seconds she pulled out the most beautiful weapon Loki had ever seen. It was the dagger from her story. This is the dagger from 200 years ago. And she wasn't lying when she described it. The handle was a solid silver and completely coated in glimmering rubies, the colour of blood. The actual blade was as thin as paper, but with more power behind it than any normal sword. She threw it onto the ground, its fine point stuck in the ice, jutting out at a weird angle.

"I took it, and put it close to the palm of my hand. Rasciful had started shouting at me, telling me not to do it, and the pressure of whether or not was immense. I could not do it, and have the trust of Rasciful lost, the honour from my family lost, and my sister to smirk at me. Or I could do it and lose not much. The choice was very simple.

Drawing my breath in I hoped for the best as I sliced the palm of my hand. The pain coming quick and strong and the raw skin began to sting and the blood poured out. Swelling endlessly I tilt my hand over the vial with the putrid concoction in it and watch as drop by drop it turns into a clear dark purple. The liquid glistening just like the instructions say and the colour 'reflecting my power'.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Rasciful runs toward me, yelling not to do it. But I look into his eyes and see the friendly love we shared severed, the panic in his tone and I gulp it down in one. Then I feel an overwhelming surge of power. I felt stronger, taller, braver than I had ever been. I felt the magic of the potion flowing threw me, finally at peace with my gift. Everything was alive and glowing, the light of the energy exploding out of my fingertips and bursting into iridescent blue swirls. Looking at my hands and arms they were glowing an aqua blue, clearly visible through my clothing. Then looking up the world had stopped around me. Everything is black apart from where I stand and the blue that dances all around me. I started to laugh. It was _wonderful. _Exuberant. Free at last.

Skipping around I started to change things. I didn't exactly understand how my power had been 'enhanced', but I felt incredible and was eager to find out. Outside on my planet there was a dead plant. Using the blue light I tapped it and it turned back into a blooming flower again. I had _never _been able to do that. Never been able to change anything beyond the last 24 hours. That was how my power had mutated. I could finally change the past."

So lost in the story Loki was a little misguided as to why she had stopped talking. It then occurred to him that she had answered his question. But he was still a little confused.

"So, how does that explain why I'm not King?" he says sneering. The anger had leaked out of him and he was more interested now. Despite being genuinely confused he could ask her to spill all if he wanted. And he wanted that very much.

Octavia sighs and makes a pleading face, but sees the smugness and determination in his stance and continues.

"I needed that potion to enhance my power, and without that potion then I couldn't be able to change anything past the last 24 hours" she says. But Loki carries on looking at her, and flips both of his palms over, the gesture telling her to keep going. She didn't want to, but something made her proceed.

"Intrigued by what I could do, I changed millions of things. Not caring whether it would really mess up the future I knew to be, I just wanted to do what I was doing. Then I realised the whole reason while I made it in the first place was to prove I could be independent, that I could make a difference. So I ran to my house and looked in all of my books, trying to find a moment of history I could change. Rapidly whizzing through the books I saw many things, many challenging and dangerous things, but in the heat of the moment they all seemed so _insignificant. _

Then, I saw one of the books I always hated as a kid. It was a fairy tale, but when I searched for it with my sister I found out that there was a truth behind it. It was about a princess whose servant kept making clay statues. The princess, admiring the servants work, asked him to do a sculpture of her. The servant, keen to impress, even woo her, made a sculpture of an angel. It was immensely beautiful and the princess adored it. The princess gave him lots of credit and praise for his effort, but another one of the servants was jealous that the simple-minded princess wasn't giving her any praise for her hard efforts in the castle. So the servant called in an evil sorcerer who cast a spell on the angel, to make it a demon that would live, walk, and _kill _the princess. In the middle of the night the princess woke to see the angel in her room, and in a short struggle the servant who made it had to destroy his marvellous creation. It all ended well but the concept scared me to the core. And then I found out about the truth behind it.

There was an evil race called the Demon Angels. They were monsters who could merge from stones and murder people in an instant. They ate humans and animals alike, savouring the taste of flesh. They had never harmed our people, or anyone in our constellation, and they had never been heard of publically. But I didn't ever like that story. And I wanted to change it.

Using the power the potion had given me I transported myself back to when the Demon Angels were first created. Then using the power that had ill-consumed me I changed their nature. Made it so they didn't kill, they transported the person back in time, and got fed by the energy left when a person's days in one timeline is moved to another. They couldn't be called Demon Angels anymore. Instead Weeping Angels fit. I would have been saving lives, I thought.

So it was a big surprise for me when I got back to my own timeline that there was havoc all over the village. I had gone straight back to my house, and I was huddled up against a wall with my parents and Adalia. Confused I tried to ask what was wrong, but the screaming – it was so loud. I was scared. I became so anxious, I had a feeling that this was my fault, but they were only going back in time? My sister was crying, and I had planned to shove it in her face that I had done what I had done, but she was so sad – it made me feel so horrified at what I had just changed. I hugged my family tighter as the screaming continued. It couldn't have been the Weeping Angels, they didn't kill anymore… did they? I waited for it to all blow over. But it was horrible. My mind wandered to Rasciful, whether he could remember it, or whether it never existed for him.

However my thoughts were disturbed by an expected arrival.

A Weeping Angel, teeth bared moving faster than light. My sister screamed. My heart was about to explode. And my parents, my brave, brave parents, tried to save us from something I knew couldn't hurt us. My father touched first. He vanished. My mother told us to stay back as she got stolen. My sister, hugging me close was far more distressed than me. But I felt the strongest foreboding feeling that I had ever felt. I hugged her back and despite knowing that I didn't really do anything wrong, I wished that I had never changed what I changed. The moment my lips touched that vial, that vial of broken alchemy, distorted chemistry, the animal inside that was my gift had taken control. And crying her final words my sister got taken third. I knew they would get me. I wasn't that afraid. I had over 250 years to find them again. It was a little daunting but as long as they sent me back with them our timelines wouldn't be too different.

But they are cunning.

That was the day I lost everything. My family, my life, my home. And ever since I've been living like a wreck, a runaway, outcast from myself. It was my fault the villagers were terrified, that they might have lost their family. Because the Weeping Angel, in that moment where I thought that they had come for me, was clever. And he just left me there. Everyone I knew, I loved, everything that I had grown up with where gone, dead by now. And I was left to feel the blame. They could find their families after a while. My family were dead.

I thought that maybe I could use my power again, and change it back against itself, but I was too scared. What if something else happened, something worse than complete isolation?! I had no idea. But knew there was something I had to do. It hurt so much, but it was imperative.

I went back to Rasciful's lab. Using my knowledge I made my last ever potion. It was a stopper. It stopped the enhancement potion from coursing through my body. Once made, I drank it slowly, then as I remembered again - all at once. Ever since I have had a vow to never make that potion ever again. No matter how desperate I get. That's why you're not King yet. I need to change the last… what 400 years? And in order to do that I need to make that forbidden potion again. The last ingredient lies on Earth. The only place where sneaking in is impossible."

Loki waited. He was partially moved by her story, and she had managed to answer his question successfully. But he wanted to ask her one more thing.

"So, why are you running from them again? Why do all this if you aren't being chased?" he grins antagonisingly.

Then turning towards him she had tears in her eyes and streaks of water leaking from the corner of them, trickling down her face.

"Loki, I have not felt happiness, or-or _love _in 200 years. What does that make me? A monster? Because now those horrifying creatures want me again. They sensed my presence in their domain, only because I stumbled across it. Their anger has been recreated and now they have a secret weapon. A juice. A ghastly drink which turns anything into monsters. With red eyes, pointed teeth and veins black with poisoned blood, they feast on children for the Weeping Angels.

That is why I am running. I can't hurt anymore people. _I just can't._" storming off in a warp of melancholy.

"Since when did you get sentimental?" he smiled, standing up. Something had been jolted inside of him. He had sensed it when he first saw her, but now it had become even deeper. It just – fit. And even though she was a little… weird, and crazy, Loki no longer wanted to be close to her for his own greedy reasons.

Walking towards her, she was curled up on a rock that was tall enough to be a table. She lifted her crying face as he came near and looked away ashamed. But nevertheless he helped her to her feet and he felt his heart beating faster with courage. Then, only an inch away when he says,

"Let me give you another reason" as he presses his face towards hers and the world around both of them explodes.


	8. Chapter 7 - One more ingredient

They were finally doing it, the plan they had took so long to establish. The last ingredient lay on earth and they had to get it before the full moon in 2 days' time. Octavia knew what it was, a simple substance that can be found almost anywhere, but it had to be from earth as all the other planets where either too far or now infested with Weeping Angels, ready to capture her if she arrived.

The ingredient was comprised of two parts. One herb called 'inspericon' that grew on the plains of Alfheim, used to cleanse the mind from all evils. It was mainly used on mad people, to help the voices inside their heads stop, but then saw that it can also be used to help focus the mind, give sense of direction and offer clarity to bad or regretful thoughts. Octavia had used it many times before, to help her mind relax and it had normally worked to calm her down. It was only in this potion that she needed it to focus the mind. But to unlock that quality, she needed the other component.

She had left it till last to collect this ingredient, as with S.H.I.E.L.D all over the place they would track her down and get her before she would even get 10 miles within the area it was kept. Or any of the many, many places it was kept – even worn. And even if S.H.I.E.L.D didn't get her before then, robbing a jewellers was illegal anyways.

Gold was rare on some planets. In some places it didn't even exist. Most of the planets in the nine realms had no gold on them as the conditions weren't right for it to form. Asgard had it, and many more intriguing metals, but neither Loki nor Octavia wanted to go there again, and it was impossible anyways as the whole city was searching for Loki.

When Octavia had made it before, the infusion between inspericon and gold created a thick, orange gas that looked unpleasant and smelt poisonous. To make it like that again she needed a handful of powdered gold. But this gold had to be absolutely and ultimately pure, no extra metals, so polishes, complete gold. And the only place ensured to sell that was some sort of jewellers or jewellery shop. It sounded stupid, needing another person to help steal from a _jewellery shop _but Octavia was more worried about S.H.I.E.L.D than police. She had many tricks, and was sure that Loki did too, but S.H.I.E.L.D had enough to wipe out the world. And even then, having Loki – a criminal wanted on almost every realm – to help her rob something on Earth made the whole mission sound completely outrageous, but the scheme they had devised was planned with crazy written all over it.

Sneaking onto the planet was easy. Octavia's teleportation device she had constructed over a century ago (but having had substantial repair work and updates over the years as technology advanced) had got them located in some sort of a town centre. It was quite pleasant, with people walking about on the cobbled street and flower markets everywhere. It had many shops and a fine jewellers with emerald encrusted rings for sale at countless monies, silver garments in all shapes and sizes; and not forgetting the absolute ton of gold. Gold earrings, gold rings, gold cufflinks, gold watches, gold chains, gold bracelets, thick gold necklaces – everything. Perfect.

They didn't have long, S.H.I.E.L.D would have already got sign of their arrival. When planning they banked on having half an hour at best, but the likelihood was only about 15 minutes. Walking along the road with arms linked, Octavia and Loki were hoping to look like a soon-to-be-married couple. Dressed in ordinary clothes, trying pass off as two people buying rings for the marriage. Strolling into the shop it was almost empty apart from a woman and a girl together, quite probably mother and daughter, and a man who seemed mildly interested in the treasures on display, but sort of bored like he had nothing better to do. Hands in his pockets he swaggered out of the shop, leaving just the woman and child.

Approaching the front desk behind it was a well groomed Asian woman whose hair was in a classy bun and she wore sophisticated clothing. Octavia and Loki glanced at each other for a second before Loki went out of the shop and walked rapidly down the street. All part of the plan. If Loki and some unknown stranger where to illegally enter Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D would be curious, but send tons of skilful and trustworthy agents – probably including the 'Avengers' as they so call themselves – to get Loki first. So she could ponder for as long as necessary in the jewellers while he was _trying_ to be captured; and hopefully without succession.

Giving a warm smile Octavia walked right up to the desk and tilted her head to the side as if she was curious. She knew that playing the part convincingly was key to this plan.

"Hello, I've come in here to look at wedding rings for the past few days now and my fiancée and I really liked this one," Octavia pointed to a random glass cabinet that had a black velvet box filled with glittering silver rings in it, "Do you think you could get it out for me?" she asked politely. The woman nodded: "Certainly" she replied as she took a key from under the desk and bent down to unlock the cabinet.

While she did this Octavia walked up to a pair of massive gold earrings, pretending to admire it. Once the woman was done opening the cabinet, she took out the box and laid it on the front desk. Glancing back at her, and then back at the earrings Octavia tried to pass of as browsing.

"Oh, um sorry, I'm just admiring these lovely earrings," she said.

"Well those are imported from France and were made by craft workers said to be the descendants of Michael Faberge" said the Asian woman with a polite informative tone.

Octavia had no idea who 'Michael Faberge' was. "Really! My, that is intriguing, they look so fabulous! Are they made from pure gold then?"

"No; those ones aren't."

"Oh, uh, never mind!" Octavia said cheerily, waving it away, but secretly worried and disappointed – where is it then?!

"But we do have some other pure gold items, however they do cost quite a bit," the woman said. Octavia lit up and she had to hold back the urge to turn her pleasant everyday smile into a calculating devilish one.

"Oooooh! Those sound exciting! Mind if I see?"

"Yes ma'am, they are over here-" the woman came from behind the desk and showed Octavia the small collection of pure gold items, "Here are some gold pendants at-" Octavia half-heartedly gawked at the prices as the woman listed all of the garments in the 'pure gold cabinet'. Ranging from 1000 and beyond as the pieces got more intricate and larger, "-and finally our centre piece, the Egyptian necklace, inspired by Queen Cleopatra at just under 10,000."

Octavia knew that for a human it would be too much to be worth it, but with its gold base and gold strips, gold strings and gold beads, price didn't matter. She was going to steal that one.

"Wow, that is… just amazing! Gosh there would be quite a lot of cameras on that!" She exclaimed, still in character as the thrumming urge to smash the glass and rip it out was strong and irresistible.

"Haha, yes there are," the woman chuckled. She began walk back to the desk, so Octavia could buy her 'rings', but while her back was turned, Octavia drew out her crystal knife. Pressing it into her arm to hide it from view she was about to do the deed. Then a cold hand grabbed her wrist and a voice spoke: "Don't". A shiver ran through her and as she looked to her side was prepared to see some man wearing a black suit and black glasses. But there was nothing. Blank. Looking down at her wrist no one was grabbing it.

Drawing in breath she shook her head. It was her demons playing tricks on her. Then looking up she plunged the crystal knife into the glass. Crystal can break through anything, even reinforced glass in a jewellers shop. So as the shards cascaded onto the floor and the alarms went off the necklace was finally free. The mother and daughter had dropped to the floor, mother holding daughter protectively, and the Asian woman now behind the desk pressed the button that closed off all the doors and exits.

Clutching the necklace tightly in her hand she tore it from its perch. It really was quite beautiful, but her attention was on getting out before S.H.I.E.L.D came, or worse – before they got Loki. The thought made her jump into action. Using her powers she made the safety door swing open as if it were never closed. She then slipped out and began running in the direction Loki went. She had the gold necklace tight in one hand, and her trusty crystal knife in the other. Soon, she saw Loki sprinting towards her. She slowed down to a halt and he jogged toward her. His breath was rather shallow, and even though he probably was exhausted he didn't show it.

Octavia slipped her dagger into its leather pouch on her belt and fumbled about trying to get her teleporter. She could see black cars arriving from both sides and her fingers raced to press the buttons. Suddenly the device flashed green and she hugged Loki tight. Then in a flash of light they were back on Yodenheim, with a pure gold necklace and severe knee pains.


	9. Chapter 8 - Not long

The day after the robbery and one day to go before Octavia changed the course of history. Instead of relaxing after a delicate mission, she and Loki still had work to do and were taking it in turns to pound the gold. There was so much of it, it was taking a while to turn into powder. After taking all of the jewels out and storing them for later use the gold necklace needed to be dealt with. As it was made in lots of different pieces they were working on it bit by bit and so far they had only done 4 pieces. Octavia only needed about a handful of gold, and they only needed just over one more piece to get it. But it had taken the best part of the day to do 4 so far and they were going to have to work into the night to get it done by tomorrow.

With a large stone basin and stone rod, a bit like an enlarged mortar and pestle, Octavia sat thrusting the heavy rod into the gold. Using all her force behind it, there was a metallic thud every time the stone hit gold. It would take quite a few pounds for the gold to start cracking, but it was extremely tough to do. Once someone had got it to crack, their arms would be aching so badly that the other person would have to take over to the crack one of the cracked pieces into more cracked pieces and so on until it became powder.

It was Octavia's turn to get the gold cracking and her arms were stiff with fatigue. Every time she raised the pounding stick and stabbed it into the gold she had to rest her arms afterwards. It felt as if they were screaming to stop and they were pulsing with red hot annoyance. Her muscles, thin from her poor diet and depression, weren't used to this work and she was sure they would gain after this labour. The sound of the pounding, a constant beat like a drum, was echoing in her ears, and a headache she had from the work made her feel sick. She wanted to stop, every part of her body wanted to stop, but she had to continue, for the potion. For happiness. For Loki.

To pass the time she tried to think of things that would distract from the physical pain. Her mind went from caramel, to flowers, from cows, to baby names and from tornadoes to fish. Her thoughts swirling about pointlessly and aimlessly in an attempt to make powdering gold easier. Suddenly her mind revolved to the kiss she shared with Loki on the day that she told him her whole life story. At first it was unexpected – greatly unexpected – and she was a bit disgusted at how he invaded her space so irrationally and _especially _when she was crying her eyes out. But then secondly the feeling of warmth and desire spread through her and she respected it a bit more. Of course she pulled away, but the sweet and comforting pressure his lips had on hers stayed with her and is now a most treasured memory. She thought it weird, that, and she was worried others might think her weird about it, that was in fact her first ever kiss. Not just a family kiss, but an actual _kiss _between girl and boy. She had forgotten the joys of teen life, all of the typical 'boy drama' that all the girls in her school had. She was always the one to be shunned or looked over. Her brown eyes matched her hair and made her look plain, also her pale complexion made her look ill; so she had never had the chance to kiss a boy. Let alone an Asgardian…slash frost giant.

She had no idea Loki liked her, or even thought of her in that way. She was even prepared to kill him if he betrayed her, and merely thought that they were acquaintances. But somehow, and truly somehow, Loki had become attracted to her, and enough to kiss her. She never thought herself as attractive, mainly because no one else ever thought she was, her sister was always the attractive one. So having Loki, like _her, _was completely insane.

Abstract as it is, nobody could deny that he isn't good-looking. All of the girls from Octavia's home planet would be gushing stupidly all over him like bees on honey. It brought a strange satisfaction to her when she fantasized about them all fighting for his attention like a swarm of piranhas; and he picks out her, simple, plain, unattractive her, much to the surprise of all the attention seeking bitches she knew. Just thinking about them made her angry… everything they did was for attention. Even if it meant getting into trouble for it, they didn't care. She was always proud to say her sister wasn't like that, but was always upset to say that she wasn't like that. Even though it meant that they were, bitches, skanks, bullies, hoes, sluts and every curse under the sun, it still worked and they actually got what they wanted. But Octavia never wanted to be like that, being popular or even recognised is one thing, but being a pushy, popular, sneaky little bitch was corrupt.

At some point she heard the constant metallic thud, but then a high pitched noise and what sounded like someone dropping a glass jar filled with nails. Finally the gold piece had cracked. Bending over the basin she counted 7 pieces of broken gold. Her arms felt like sacks of potatoes and her turn was up. She went into the cave that Loki was in and pointed her head in the direction of the basin. Loki stood up from his sitting position and walked towards the pounding zone. As he got to where Octavia was standing she grabbed his wrist. He stopped.

What felt like bolts of electricity ran though him. He turned to face her and she wore an expression he had never seen on her before. Titling her head to the side Octavia was thinking about what she had thought just before, and suddenly the memory of their kiss began to pulsate in her mind. Almost in a trance she leant forward filling the gap between them and pushed their lips together for a brief kiss. Then pulling away a moment later smiled softly and went to lie down while Loki went away to powder gold.


	10. Chapter 9 - Here we go

To all my readers! I'm so sorry this to ages to upload but I have been really busy with work and it had to be delayed! I'll try no to let this happen again but I can't promise anything, for now though here is the long awaited Chapter 9 (slash ten if you include the prologue).

* * *

><p>Loki had woken to see Octavia already awake, cooking breakfast at an absurd hour. He knew that she was exhausted from yesterday, probably even more than he, and yet her sleep had been so short. Crippled with fatigue he didn't get out of bed, but laid there in a state of half consciousness as the hours rolled by. When he reached the stage where his eyes opened willingly Octavia was busy doing whatever she was doing, but at an odd speed. She looked almost hysterical in her movements and irritable. Loki would have been more concerned but his stomach had felt as if it had caved in from hunger and the food she had cooked earlier had an extremely enticing smell to it.<p>

While he was eating his food, Loki wasn't really thinking of anything. He was just taking one bite after another and staring into space. Acknowledging things and contemplating stuff – and yet at the same time not acknowledging things and contemplating stuff. Then when his muscles began to stiffen and achy pains settled into all of his joints Loki thought about yesterday, and all of the tough labour he did. It was hard stuff, he thought, but then a little niggling thing in the corner of his brain was trying to remind him of something…

…_today is the day I become King of Asgard. _

The thought was at first surreal. But after a few seconds it buzzed inside of him, then exploding and spreading it all around his body, filling him up with excitement of the promise to come. Like lightning, sunshine and fireworks had all combined together to make a nuclear bomb of fizzing delight. Eyes brightening and smirking Loki finished his breakfast very quickly. Of course he had to hold up his end of the bargain, to pardon Octavia and, well, _protect her soul, _and frankly he was prepared to do even more than that. She had provided him a gateway into a world he had desired for so long; and so desperately craved it from inside of him. She alone had changed his life forever, well not yet anyway. But the thing was, he was eternally grateful – if not in more ways than one.

Octavia still busy doing whatever, Loki got changed into his 'less-divine' clothes (as he so called them) and began the day as normal. Well…normal meaning doing nothing. He had no idea of what to do. So not wanting to be awkward, just randomly starting folding stuff. Blankets, sheets, clothes etc. But he did them all in a matter of minutes. Octavia was still busy, and until now Loki hadn't really paid any attention to her. When he looked closely he saw that she wasn't really doing anything either, just pacing. Up and down frantically. Anyone would have thought she was mad. But this was Octavia. And Loki knew her. He often got them too, little annoying things popping up in your mind, looking back they were foolish, but at the time they are reality. Like you can't evade it and your trapped with it, lost in a maze of screams and agony – until you realise that it's just a mind demon. A thought that occupies your mind and makes you think horrible thoughts. It mainly occurs to the traumatized, and if anything Octavia was the most traumatized person he had ever met. Knowing the only way round it is to come to terms with it, he left her pacing and headed for bed, feeling that a few more hours rest wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>There was a thud. Then a squeal. Then the sound of crashing. Loki awoke with a jump, having been suddenly yanked free of his dream state by the disrupting sounds. Panicked he flew off the bed and ran toward the noise – where Octavia was sitting on the floor with hands pouring endless rivers of blood. There was glass all around her, some with red stains but all broken into shards the size of pebbles, and some miniscule fractions of nothingness. Rushing towards her Loki realised she was crying, and be assumed because of her hands and forearms leaking blood. But when he tried to clean them up she pulled away from him and let the veins pump. Looking up, there was a small table that Octavia used for creating potions and alchemic concoctions, and the glass was up there too. How it broke was a mystery, until Loki saw the book lying open on the desk, and saw the potion. She had to make it again, it was too much for her. Knowing no sort of alchemy himself, Loki couldn't make the potion – Octavia had to. But the mental scars were too much and she couldn't either. It fit, the early rise, the continuous pacing, frantic and hysterical movements, mumbling to herself. She had dreaded this. For how long he wasn't sure, it could have been her whole life.<p>

"Hey, hey…" Loki whispered coaxingly. "It's ok…" Slowly he took her and led to the water basin, and washed her hands and arms with water. Then he wrapped it best he could in bandages and cloths, not knowing whether it would be better to make some sort of inflammatory…poultice…mixture… or something. But he was careful and she consented as he continued to wrap the pieces of material round the wounds. Throughout the whole process, Octavia was dead still, and unbearably silent. The tear stains from earlier lay on her cheeks obscurely and out of place, making her beautiful face glisten with the remains of her outbreak. Once wrapped, Loki let go of her hands and leant in to wipe the tears away.

"Don't." Octavia finally speaks. Loki leans in again to attempt to wipe it away despite what she says. Once again, Octavia bats his hand away and faces the ground ashamed. "Don't. I've made a massive fool of myself and I don't need you to make it worse." Lifting a heavily cloaked hand she rubs the stains away roughly, causing the skin under her eyes and her cheeks to grow red and agitated, making her look even more upset. She stands up and walks over to the potions table, it's not long until the moon will show and the potion has to be ritualised. She starts to tidy up the glass, but being careful it takes longer than it should. Loki starts to gather his stuff, he hadn't realised how long he was asleep for. Must have been hours, it was already dark. Either that or it took too long to dress Octavia's hands. He just liked holding them… they were so soft and delicate.

But it wasn't long before Octavia stopped again. She didn't break anything this time, but the absence in scuffling ingredients was extremely noticeable in the dark silent gloom. Loki peered into her workspace and saw her just staring at the table. Then with unbeknown strength she swipes the potions book off the table, and it lands on the other side of the cave, with random scattered pages slowly floating to the floor in its wake.

"Whoa, wo, woah…!" Loki says, jolted from her outburst. "Steady! Octavia, you don't need to do that," Walking over to the damaged tome and picking it up, along with collecting all of the outcast pages and bringing it back to the table. Seeing her combined fear and hatred of the object in the glare of her eyes. Loki places it back on the table and takes her face in his palms. "Look at me." He says firmly but softly. "You can do this, we can do this". Then standing behind her, bodies pressed together, and taking her arms in his, Loki guided her throughout the making of the alchemic potion. Being the solid force she can rely on to help her make it through. And when she faltered, he hugged her gently and willed her to do it. So that, after about 30 minutes the potion was ready. Loki detached himself from Octavia as she held the fizzing, deep purple vial in front of her on her palm. He then took hold of her bandaged hand and looked lovingly into her troubled eyes. He felt inordinately proud of her. He nodded at her in a way that signalised it was time. Then, under the now full moon Loki watched as she whispered a spell in some sort of mystic tongue and her eyes flash yellow. Then the liquid began to spark and flare. With a shaking hand, Octavia raised the vial to her lips, preparing for the surge of un-beatable power that will consume her, praying that she remember her cause and not let the past repeat itself. But however much she told herself that it was different this time, she actually had a purpose, it felt like she was taking the same steps to fall into the same trap again. It took all she could muster to swallow the potion, every part of her was telling her to stop.

But it was all gone now, and as it digested the world stopped and everything in the fabric of the universe was malleable to her hands.


End file.
